Hercules' Surprise
by fantasylov3r
Summary: *oneshot* RE-DONE! Hercules has a rough first day as a hero in training. Zeus comes along with a very special surpirse.


Sweat poured down his back. Dirt stained his white chiton and his orangey-red hair was covered in dust and leaves. His sore feet dragged along the grass towards the river to clean himself up. He removed his chiton from his sticky skin. The sweat and oil melted away as he slowly dipped himself in. The water touching his skin relaxed his tried muscles; it has been a long day.

He lied there on top of the water, thinking how fast his life has change. He had spent most of his life being the outsider, the freak and the most unwanted one. He was a son from a poor family that no one cared about, other than his pa and ma. He laughed when he remembered the shopper keeper calling him a freak. But he wasn't a freak, not even for a second. He was a demi-god, but not just any. He was the son of Zeus and Hera. He had heard many stories about demi-gods, but he was special. Every story he had heard, the demi-gods had a mother or a father that was mortal, but he was different. Both his parents were gods, the only reason why he was like this was because someone kidnapped him. Sadness entered his heart. He could only imagine how much pain Zeus and Hera went through. He could never truly understand the lost they felt. He wished that he was able to remember his time with them. But because he was so young and taken so early, nothing came. He couldn't remember what his mother looked like. He sucked back the tears. He missed his father as his mind drifted back to the temple. It felt so faint to him, so far away as if it was all just a dream. His blue eyes wondered at the stars, wishing his long-forgotten father would speak to him again. Just to hear his loving, gentle yet strong voice again. To be held in his giant palm of protection and love and let his powerful and graceful voice just take him away from earth. He still had so many questions. But only thousands of candles twinkled at him, signing he rose from his bath and dried himself before headed to Phil's house for dinner.

* * *

Phil's food wasn't his ma cooking but he ate in silent. His arms were stiffed which made it difficult to move them but his hunger pains were stronger. The goat man ate in silence. All was heard was groaning and crunching. Hercules occasionally stared at the satyr. He was the strangest creature he had ever seen. Pegasus was just magnificent, but Phil was a grumpy and small. He wasn't the one to judge, but he couldn't help himself. He wondered why his father would choose him to train him. Surely he would have chosen someone who at least trained a successor. He shrugged and continued eating. The last piece of food greedily travelled down into his stomach. He rested against the chair and stared at Phil weakly. 'Boy, I'm beat.' He yawned and slowly rose and headed to the back end of Phil's small home.

'Where do you think you're going, rooky?' Phil growled at him not moving from his food.

'To sleep?' Hercules answered awkwardly. He prayed that he wasn't going to go through another training session. He may be a demi-god, but he had his limitations. 'Not in here you aren't.' Phil pointed through the window to the stone hand which held a broken sword high and proud. 'Here is your first hero rule: All rookies must sleep there.' That wasn't the first time Hercules heard that. '_Gee, how many first hero rules do I have?_' All day, the satyr kept on nagging him. _'Hero rule number one, look before you leap. Hero rule number one, you got to crawl before you can walk. Hero rule number one, no touching a sword until you're 16.' _It just goes on and on, Hercules wondered if he could ever remember them. It seemed that Phil just made up these "hero" rules on the spot. He rolled his eyes as he signed heavily and left Phil's small home. The cool breeze welcomed him into the night. He dragged his living body towards the statue and he began to climb but his weak body brought him down. He just didn't have the energy to rise up to the challenge, and then he slowly rose from the ground.

Hercules slide down on Pegasus' neck as he carried him up to the handle of the stone broken sword. The stallion landed just on the tip of the handle. Hercules pushed himself off his back and wrapped his weak arms around his neck. 'Thank you, Pegasus. How did I ever live my life without you?' Pegasus nuzzled his cheek and licked him. Hercules giggled and patted him on the nose. _'Man Pegasus, I missed you so much. I wished that we were never separated, I could have used a friend in the life I lived in.' _

'That's why I made him for you, son,' a soft, strong voice startled Hercules and he was too close to the edge of his stone new home. 'WHAO,' Hercules felt the ground disappeared from his feet. He fell down head first and his body twisted in the air. His face stared at the ground in shock. Zeus cupped his hand and caught him before he hit the ground. He gently rose his hand up towards his face.

He turned around and saw his father once more. Unlike in the temple, he was shimming in gold and his skin was a dark shade of orange. It was less tough than before but he handled him with great care, as if he was a china glass doll. His white hair reflected centuries of wisdom and age. He wore a lavender chiton with his medallion that kept it all together on his right shoulder. Half of his body was covered by clouds. He stared into his deep blue eyes that reflected years of love and compassion he had for him. A new found energy just burst into him and wide smile was formed on his lips. Like a small child, he ran towards Zeus' thumb and hugged it tightly, 'Father, you're back.'

Zeus smiled kindly and lovingly as he slowly wrapped his fingers around his tiny mortal son. He rubbed his fingers against his upper back, gently as if the slight pressure would crush him. 'This is a nice change from the temple. For a moment, I thought you were running away from me again.' Hercules smirked at him. 'Hey, it not like I knew who you was at the time. Besides I don't ever want to make that mistake again.' He hugged his thumb a little too tight but Zeus didn't mind one bit. It has been too long since Hercules was able to do something like that to him. 'So, how is my little hero doing?' His voice echoed through the night.

'Great now that you are here, Father,' Hercules replied not letting go of his thumb but lifted his face to see his. He was just so excited.

'That is wonderful to hear. How is training going?'

'It's tough b-but I'm hanging in there. Phil is grumpier than a minotaur in a labyrinth.' Zeus chuckled at that comment.

'Yes, but I don't blame him. That goat man has been through a lot.' There was a moment of silence between them. Hercules really enjoyed the moment and wanted it to last. He just wanted to stay there with his father forever. How could he have lived his life without knowing this man? But now that he knew he never wanted leave him again. Zeus stoked his son's red hair with the tip of his finger. He couldn't help but smile at the boy. It has been too long for him, 'You know Hercules; it's not fair to keep you all to myself.' Hercules slightly released Zeus and a confused frown was given to him. 'What do you mean, Father?'

Zeus smiled broadly, 'there is someone you need to meet.' He slowly moved away from Phil's island and through the clouds, with the confused demi-godling in his palm.

* * *

Hercules carefully crawled to Zeus' middle finger. His arms griped around it as he appeared over the tip of it. His eyes widen as he saw the golden gates that appeared through the clouds. The symbol of his medallion was placed on the gates, showing that this was the entrance to Olympus. He gasped in wonder; the structure of the gate was beyond beauty. Truly the work of great craftsmanship, only the best of best could build something like this. Beyond the gates, lied Olympus. Hercules could only imagine what it would be like. _'One day, I'll see it. One day, I'll be home, where I belong.' _Hercules told himself. He just knew that he will make it one day.

A very bright pink light shone in the darkest of night, Hercules had to shield his eyes. The bright light floated towards to them as it dimmed down a bit. A smell of rare flowers hit Hercules' nose. The armour triggered a very faint memory in his mind. '_That smell, where have I smelt it before?_' He asked himself as the giant figure came closer. Hercules was shocked at the beauty he saw before him. It was the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen, in fact, it was the only goddess he ever seen, by memory. This goddess wore a strong pink dress and her red hair was up high with most of her hair flowing behind her neck. But some of her features were similar to his. Her nose and her eyes of blue were just like his. Hercules traced his features over his face as he was mentally checking if they did have the similar features. He stared at Zeus who was staring and smiling ever so lovingly at the goddess, no doubt he knew her.

When she reached them, she stared at Hercules. Her blue eyes were shimmering as water reached the corners of her eyes. He didn't know whether to coward away or draw closer. Zeus would never put him in danger, would he? Hercules swallowed deeply, he moved to the upper section of Zeus' palm. 'Mother?' He questioned her in small but loud enough voice for her to hear. He wasn't quite sure if that was truly who she was. Hera smiled as a drop came from her eye, 'YES.' The word just burst out of her lips. In one quick motion, the tiny Hercules was in her hand and brought him close to her lips. She kissed his little head, brought him to her cheek and wrapped her fingers around him. Hercules spread his small arms on her cheek. 'Oh, my little one,' she sobbed through her tears. Zeus came around and hugged Hera's shoulders and kissed her hair. Hera felt extremely silly for crying her eyes out as she moved her hand away from her cheek to look at Hercules. Even Hercules, himself become a bit tearful, he had never really felt like he was wanted. In his little heart, he made a silent promise. Zeus gently wiped away the tears from both their eyes. 'When the heart is overfilled with joy; some will spill from the eyes.'

After all these years, Hera was finally able to hold her baby boy again. 'Oh dear, you have changed so much. It seems only yesterday you were just a small baby and now you've grown into a handsome young man.' Blood raced through his cheeks and he bent his head down slightly to hide it. It was hard for him to believe her, since for so long he was told otherwise. 'You shouldn't be embarrassed son, it's all true,' Zeus smiled proudly at Hercules and lifted his head with his thumb, which only made Hercules blush even more. Soon the once broken family began to naturally talk to each other. Hercules nestled himself on Zeus' knee, he sat there soaking up every word.

'Oh sweetheart, I thought this day would never come.' Hera shrunk herself to a normal mortal size and sat next to her baby boy. Hercules just smiled at her and loved that she had brought herself down to his size, not quite she was still taller than him. But he didn't mind; it was like she was silently telling him that she was just like him. Zeus, on the other hand, stayed huge. He appeared to be more of a protector, a defender. It made him feel safe, like everything is going to be ok. Hercules relaxed on his father's knee. He slightly chuckled to himself, '_It's funny how I could still fit on my father's knee. How teenagers could still do that? Then again, not everyone have parents who are gods?'_ His train of thoughts broke as his mother draped her arm around his shoulder.

Hercules' head laid on his mother's lap. She gently stroked his hair as they spoke to him. Then the tiredness of the day returned to the red haired boy. _'Oh no, I'm falling asleep. Please not yet just a few more hours.'_ He wanted so badly to hear more of his biological parents' sweet and gentle voices. He didn't know when he will see them again. Being mortal, divine contact was hard to get. It was rare for a mortal to see a god and when they do they usually go mad or change into a completely different person. Lucky for Hercules, not much has change. Only that he now lives with a satyr and a winged horse. He was no longer a farmer and is now training to be a hero. But all in all, he was still himself, he just knows more. _'Damn it, if only I was still a god. I would have this problem, curse mortality.'_ His body ached for Morpheus to come and his mother's patting didn't help either. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but it was calming him, giving him permission to sleep. He tried to focus his mind on his father, trying to get every word inside his head. But that didn't help either. For his voice was also calming and relaxing, ironically not booming being the ruler of the universe. Soon the words turned into just quite noise and no longer made sense. His eyes grew heavy and could no longer be keep open. He had lost his every first battle with the sandman. He gave up and admitted defeat. The last image he saw was Zeus.

* * *

Zeus kept on talking well after he had falling asleep. 'I remember the time you and Pegasus flew into our bedroom then...' A loud, thunderous but familiar snore interrupted him. Zeus stared at his little boy and smiled. 'Is he asleep?' Hera questioned Zeus. He simply nodded and stroked the boy's hair. Hera gently kissed his cheek. 'The poor dear, he had such a big day.' She carefully, gently moved herself away from her son and returned to her giant size. Hercules lied on Zeus' knee, both hands underneath his head and curled up into a ball. Hera hugged her husband's arm and stared at her little one. She smiled at him, _'how the years fly by, my baby boy is growing up._' She pondered as memories of him flashed in her mind. 'We better take him back to earth. He's got another big day tomorrow and needs his rest. Phil would be angry if he is missing. I'm sure the last thing Hercules needs is extra work because of us.' Zeus gently scooped him up into his right palm and rose to his feet.

'Just a little bit longer,' Hera pleaded and tightened her grip on his arm. He smiled at her and gently placed Hercules into her hand. Hera stared at the teenage boy and kissed his little head. The boy slightly groaned and turned his body, but he didn't wake up. Zeus, from behind, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They both smiled lovingly at their little Hercules and just watched him dream, peacefully.

* * *

Apollo's chariot thundered through the skies. Hercules arose from his dream and saw that he was in a small stony room. His body laid on a hammock and the sunlight crept through the holes of his new home. He sat up quickly and began to panic, because he didn't know where he was. Slowly he calmed down as he saw Phil's head house in the distance through the holes. 'Oh no, I slept through the whole thing.' Hercules groaned and hit his head against the pillow. 'Next time, tell Morpheus to back off a bit.' _'If there is a next time,'_ doubt entered his mind. He stared at the ceiling as he gently rocked himself in his hammock, humming a tune. It reminded him of his mortal mother, back on the farm. She used to singing him a lullaby before he'd fell asleep. He wondered if Hera did the same, in the little time she had him. And if she did, what song did he sing to him? He made a mental note to ask her when he saw her again. 'KID, time to get up,' his trainer roared outside, Hercules groaned and curled underneath the blanket. '_C'mon son, the sooner you get up the better.' _A gentle voice echoed in Hercules' head, groaning he rose and prepared himself for a very long day of training.


End file.
